


It was a rainbow, but they were colorblind

by SapphicBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Im tired, No One Wanted This, THE DRESS, Why Did I Write This?, hey! where did this angst come from?, this is so badly written, this is the worst thing you'll ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicBlossxm/pseuds/SapphicBlossxm
Summary: Cheryl sits in the living room waiting for Toni to get home. She starts scrolling through Instagram and finds a... Dress?





	It was a rainbow, but they were colorblind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cappuchoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuchoni/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELE. This fic is for @cappuchoni, @Frantopaz, and @softalice. I hope i got those @s right. im sorry this is so bad and im tired. sorry for any mistakes made in this. n e ways follow me @sapphicvanessa and follow michele @cappuchoni. enjoy!

Everyday is a hectic day at work for Toni, but it’s worth it because at the end of every day, she gets to see Cheryl. Seeing her makes every second of every day worth it… No matter how hard it is. Cheryl feels the same way. Every week after therapy, Toni picks her up and they talk about what they both that day. With Cheryl’s mental health improving and The babies being with their grandmother for a few weeks, they finally had some time to embrace each other and talk like a “normal couple.” They could spend the rest of their senior year focusing on college applications and other “senior in highschool” stuff.

Cheryl is laying on the couch, watching netflix when she hears the loud rumble, coming from Toni’s bike, pull into the driveway of Thistlehouse. She immediately throws the covers off of her and runs toward the door to greet her cherie. The door opens with a creak and in walks Toni. The small girl is greeted with her girlfriend standing in the doorway. She gifts her a tired smile and walks over to her slowly.

“Hello T.T,” Cheryl starts, wrapping her arms around Toni’s body. “How was work?’

Toni pulls away “Exhausting… but what's new? At Least I can see my best girl.” She sighs and walks away and drops down onto the couch. “What we watching, Cher?” Toni looks back at Cheryl.

“Atypical… Trying to catch up before the new season comes out.” Cheryl sits next to her “I was hoping you’d be home earlier do we could watch it together” Cheryl reveals with a frown.

Toni puts her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder and caresses it. “I’m sorry babe, Veronica likes to work my ass off… I’ll try and get home earlier. Ok?” Cheryl nodded and smiled. It’s silent for a moment but at the same time it’s deafening. Kinda like a smile in a dark room. It remained silent for a few minutes. Cheryl opens instagram and starts scrolling. She giggles at a certain post.

“Toni? Are you awake?” Cheryl asks softly. She feels her nod. “Look.” Toni sits up and adjusts her eyes to the blue light coming from Cheryl’s screen.

“Its a dress? Cool. Me tired.”

“Yes it is a dress, but look at that color!” Cheryl asks eagerly

“Blue and Black? Sure very pretty” Toni muffles into the pillow on the couch

“Um no. It’s white and gold.” 

Toni sits up again to look at the image.

“No babe. Pretty sure it’s Blue and black.” Toni reassures Cheryl

“When was the last time you had your eyes checked, T.T? We might have to check that then…” Toni laughs at Cheryl’s comment.

‘Babe, as funny as you are right now, I am pretty tired. I’m gonna go up to bed.” Toni lifts herself off the couch and walk toward the grand staircase. She turns to find Cheryl still on the head of the couch. “You coming babe?”

“Yeah… be right up.”

‘Ok” Toni whispers. She blows her a kiss and heads up the stairs to their bedroom. Cheryl gets up off the couch, turns the TV off, and starts heading to the staircase. She looks down at her phone and stares at the image of the dress

“How does she see Black and Blue?” Cheryl whispers to herself. She shrugs and makes her way up the stairs.

X

The sound of Toni’s alarm blares through the couple’s ears. They toss and turn in place while the alarm rips through the room. Toni slams her hand onto her phone and turns off the alarm. 

“Well good morning Toni.”

“Yeah… It was before THAT.” Cheryl scoffs. Toni nods and looks back at her phone and gasps

“Babe! Get up! Its 10 o'clock! I set the wrong alarm!” Toni throws the blankets off from on top of her and runs to the dresser to find clothes. Cheryl gets up, walks to her and puts her hands on her shoulders.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Cheryl asks

“Getting ready for school?! Why are you just standing there?! We have to-” Toni gets cut off with a kiss. A sweet, tender kiss that makes her stop in her tracks. Cheryl pulls back with a smile.

“Oh Antoinette… Today is Saturday. So, you don’t need to start getting ready. Unless… You’re wearing that white and gold dress.” Cheryl smirks and Toni scoffs.

“Cher. How many times do we have to go over this? That dress is not white and gold. It’s black and blue. End of discussion”

“Hm, well I say it’s the start of a very long discussion. The dress is clearly white and gold. I seriously have no clue as to how you see any different colors.”

“I seriously have no clue as to how you see white and gold. Are you sick, Cheryl? Do you need medicine?” Toni holds her hand to Cheryl’s forehead. “You don't seem to have a fever?”

“Of course I don't! I don’t have anything wrong with me. I can’t really feel the same for you…” Toni gasped and turns her back to Cheryl with a stomp like a child. Cheryl laughs.

“Baby?” Cheryl asks softly “You still love me, right?”

Toni turns back around to face her girlfriend. “Of course I do Cher…” Toni wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck and hold her close “But i’ll love you a little more if you admit the dress is black and blue and not white and gold.” Cheryl pulls away for Toni with a shocked look, Her mouth making an O shape.

“Never! I will not lie to myself!” Cheryl shouts. Toni laughs and grabs Cheryl’s hand

“I'm going for a walk,” Toni declared “You wanna come?” Cheryl shook her head in response “OK… I’ll see you later then.” Toni gives her girlfriend a quick kiss and heads out the door.

X

Its 3pm. Toni’s walk was more of a “I’m gonna go to Pops and talk to people for 5 hours. Toni returns home to find Cheryl looking at the same picture.

“Babe, are you seriously looking at that stupid dress?” Toni asks

“I just don’t see it T.T… Where do you see black and blue? I’ve been staring at this for hours. It’s white and gold.” Cheryl says lazily.

“You are being ridiculous. Why does it even matter-”

“Because it’s white and gold and you’re not gonna make me feel different!” Cheryl screamed 

“Babe… calm down. It’s a stupid dress. We don’t have to talk about it now. Even though it is black and blue-”

“Are you kidding me?!” Cheryl’s scream caused Toni to jump. “It is white and gold!”

“No it isn't!” Toni shouted back 

“Yes it is!” Cheryl shouted back

“No it isn't!” They both went on her awhile until there was a moment of silence. They both look at each other. All of a sudden, They burst into laughter.

“Did we really just have a fight over a dress?” Toni chokes out between laughs

“Yeah… Yeah I-I think we did”

“Look, that dress is the ugliest thing ever so who even cares about it?” Toni states

“Yeah… Yeah you're right. I’m done with that stupid and ugly dress.” Cheryl declares. They both laugh and walk over to the couch. Cheryl turns on netflix and turns on Atypical.

“Still watching this?” Toni asks

“Yeah. I still have to get caught up.” the redhead takes out her phone and begins scrolling through instagram once more and finds a picture that looks a little… odd

“Hey T.T?” Cheryl asks

“Yeah babe?” Toni replies

“What do you think about this shoe? The pink would look pretty on you.”

“What? I see teal and blue”

“Its pink and white…”

“NO FUCKING WAY”


End file.
